liveitupforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aariya
"To me, writing is a like a blank canvas, ready to taste the pigment of words as the brush dances across its surface, the piece of art ready to be seen and admired; you can unleash your imagination through words. Writing is my infatuation." - Aariya Aariya, also known as J.C (Red/Riy), one of the younger mods of the forum, Live it Up: Percy Jackson, 'was known for being a very strict, "mature" aspiring asset who was described as having both an acidic and sweet persona (which shows that she is balanced), complete with a creative mind. She was passionate about the LIU family, as being the main person who thought of the idea. 'History ---- 'On Fanfiction' This strong-willed, determined soon-to-be sovereign and artist from the Philippines found the website at the age of eleven, around August 2010, after being inspired by a movie; obviously a noob at first, she struggled with five acclaimed stories (though they were abound with horrible mistakes that could rival "My Immortal"), deleting them, and decided to change her penname to IAmNoLongerAnAuthorsoBYeBye, ''clearly going on a hiatus. A few months after the twelft birthday, more specifically weeks after reading The Hunger Games, she returned and fell in love with SYOT's, not knowing they were against the guidelines due to them being interactive. Pretty soon, a creative idea popped up: ''Why not have a Hunger Games in which tributes are from all over the world? Why not put them in a Greek-themed arena with three domans (Sea, Underworld, Sky) with challenges based off of the twelve Olympians? It started off excellent at first, gaining the attention of famous people such as a few who could pass as Veritas and FoalyWinsForever, along with her writing more serious one-shots and stories for The Hunger Games and Percy Jackson fandoms, but ended up in a fiasco; she went against her parent's rules, laws...whatever you want to call them. She had to stop writing the SYOT, despite the anger inside of her. Eventually, she realized that she could not stop writing and her skills changed in less than a year, readers thinking she wasn't twelve. During the last days of school, J.C, who was known as J.C Kali (or Joyce C. Kali) at the time, read a fanfic called Front Row Seats by ThatOneYellowSmiley. She was an immediate fan and reviewed. Toys was close to Sandra and told her readers to check out her story, The Guide. Interested, she did so, like a little puppy. She kindly gave Sandra a memorial review, starting their friendship. J.C liked Sandra, thinking that she was like a virtual mother, and the author gave her a PM considering the forum; Aariya was literally one of the first people to join, slightly hesitant and shy. (You know you have someone to watch your back when they add description on the form and thinks of ways on how to enhance their awesomesauce and such.) To this day J.C feels very attached to Toys, despite her not RPing that much, because she "started it all." She was also majorly attached to Cookies since they just clicked. J.C started the "family" idea, calling Sandra mommy, the forum members her brothers, sister, aunts, uncles or Wifeys (Des and Cookies -3), and posted links on her profiles and stating her everlasting love. She also became very possesive of them. either the shoulder to cry on, or the dude who'll kill the loser that hurt them. THEY MIGHT NOT KNOW IT, BUT BITCHZILLA IS WATCHING THEIR BACK. Aariya admits that she is saddened when her name is not under someone's family, or if she is forgotten by certain people, constantly trying not to be full of angst. Sadly, there were a bunch of ups and downs during her time as a moderator, such as getting a small ban (filled with guilt) and her making a new account during the time of November. Eventually, she strived and thrived and made sure the forum was under control, determined to have both freedom and restriction, giving ideas and suggestions whilst being part of Sandra's "cabinet." She's known for being an expert when it comes to forms (due to her once loving SYOT's) and usually fixes the Relationships. The main reason why she is so strict is because she doesn't want her family to make the same mistakes she did. 'In Real Life' J.C is one-hundred percent Filipino, born in the Philippines, an archipelago, and lived there for the first three years of her life before moving to America. She has an extremely large family on both sides, and they are all over the world, from America to Canada, from Manila to Singapore. She grew up in the same area but moved three times. She currently struggles with making sure her grades are no lower than an A. 'The Forum and Writing' ---- The Forum From a few hours to a few days later after reviewing Sandra's story, Aariya got a PM telling her about a forum called Live It Up: Percy Jackson. Before this time, the stubborn girl told herself that she wouldn't give in to awards, forums and communities like other authors because she was only a FF writer for herself only, much like a lone wolf. But, she was curious, and decided to give it a try. Pretty soon, after her face charrie--Aleron Rene--was accepted, she got hooked. Trapped. She found it funny and amusing how some people thought she was a boy at first. Eventually, she became a moderator. It was good sinced she assisted Sandra and controlled the Relationships, which is her domain; but it also had a bit of a dark side since she just loved lovelove a lot and could get too caught up in school work. There were times where she and the other mods can get into frays, but usually, the "love" takes over and they make up before things could get out of hand. One of Aariya's main goals is to make sure the forum doesn't fall and crumble. And when she's focused on something, she makes sure she gets it done. Her Start As a Writer "I'm so embrassed - alots are mythical creatures!" - Aariya talking about her bad grammar. Though she didn't know it, J.C's writing skills are the reason why she stood up in front of 500 people as a ten-year-old and gave out a speech for her fifth grade graduation, complete with a voice that she never knew. Aariya had a deep passion for writing that could rival her love for her family, starting around the end of sixth grade. Before this, believe it or not, J.C absolutely hated English with a flame so deep and bright that she couldn't help but stare daggers at the back of her teacher's head during the 5/6 periods. It was definitely her weakest subject, but things took a turn around the end of a year when she watched a movie and got hooked on a series. She was lost in Greek myths. After six months, school started again; Seventh grade was incredibly hard since her teacher gave out so much work and was so strick when it came to grading. But, this made J.C a fighter. What Miss T was doing became clear to J.C. It made her stronger, made her work harder, made her skin thicker, made her so much tougher, and made her smarter. Her feelings towards English dramatically changed, and by the end of the school year, she was submitting stories that earned her extra credit. She signed up for grade AP English. Eight Grade English, which was advanced, was absolutely golden. Currently, J.C's elective includes being her English teacher's student assistant, allowing them to grow closer (though she messes up at certain points), which is powerful as she got more advantages than other kids in her class. Each day she became more and more of a grammar nazi, able to spot out small mistakes even though her current teacher didn't teach her that. In fact, she didn't even need her help that much. Aariya has two A+ in both periods without BP extra credit. English is her easiest subject, much thanks to fanfiction and her 7th/8th grade teachers. What she learned in AP has taken her to the next level. She now focuses on everything there is in her stories - symbols, theme, characterization, plot - and makes sure she is thinking of her readers whilst writing for both her and them. For example, she wanted Error 17 to be haunting and mysterious but beautiful, and according to those sophisticated reviews, she got it; and those who have read her parody laughed. Fandoms, Reading and Reviewing Aariya mostly wanders around the Percy Jackon fandom, sometimes Harry Potter. She used to love the Hunger Games fandom as already stated above. She reads at least two or more books each week, usually around 700-1000 pages at the end of two for AP English, definitely a bookaholic. Things have changed for her over the past two-three years. She reviews every story she reads and knows that authors have potential, so she doesn't destroy it, incouraging them whilst respectfully pointing out their mistakes. The Conclusion She has come to a conclusion. Writing is Art. She is a prodigy. Writing is in her soul. Personality ---- "I thought you were a bitch at first. But, in reality, you're really, really nice. So, sorry for that." ''- Charlie, J.C's real-life friend, telling her this on "Apology Day." ''"You're such an over-achiever!" - Gabriella, one of J.C's real-life best friend/sister, playfully teasing her. zodiac sign is Libra, its symbol a scale. J.C is fierce, acidic and can be competitive and persuasive if needed. Though she is be shy and hesistant at times, her voice through writing is loud, clear and powerful, sometimes unforgettable, creepy (unique) or possibly beautiful, as said by some of her readers. Her current beta (xLittle Black Star) complimented her. She channels her emotions and song through her work, therefore, no one gets hurt except her. In real life, her friends consider her as creative. She is described as being an over-acheiver, but still a "pretty nerd." She tends to avoid drama. She can't lie. She can see things through different eyes, trying to keep the peace. The young girl is also respectful. Aariya can seem harsh or judgemental at first, usually happening when you first meet her. But, aside from that, it is very easy to make her laugh and smile, and when she does, it's bubbly and her eyes light up immediately, her snickers or giggles not stopping and could go on for minutes, minutes, minutes. Though she may be serious at times, she playfully teases her friends and, like a book is very open. It's not that hard to gain her trust, making her childish and sometimes vulnerable or naive. She can be humorous or Romantic at times. Her RL friends think she's nice. J.C has egos. And those egos later become her charries. She is a scale. Flaws Her flaws include Hubis (Pride), impatience (definitely towards FF breaking down), and being possesive or over-protective (family). She isn't afraid to show people what her flaws are, and if they say something nefarious, she'll most-likely forgive but not forget. And she will prove you wrong, one step at a time. But you wouldn't really want to test what would happen. J.C believes that CC can make her stronger and help her improve, but if you flame... well, let's not think of that. Aariya can get possesive over the people she loves, such as her family, and can be extremely loyal. If her family or someone she loves hurts her, she'll be saddened immediately. Sometimes, when stressed out, she does stupid things without thinking. She can be brash and rebellious at times. The website has an A+ when it comes to pissing her off. She is like fire and the hearth. 'Physical Appearance' ---- "You have long eyelashes." Shannon, a mean popular girl, complimenting J.C's eyes, impressed that she had no make-up on and observing her. J.C usually wears jackets and fancies shorts, skinny jeans, knee-high socks and arm warmers. She is now becoming a teenager, a young adult, so you know what's happening. Apparently she is in the middle of skinny and fat. She doesn't wear any make-up. She considers herself as short and fun-sized. When not smiling, jaws clenched tight, according to her teacher, her piercing dark eyes look determined, calculating and stressed out, complete with a serious look that told you that she wasn't a girl who watched America's Next Top Model. But then, somebody makes a joke and she laughs and smiles immediately, covering her mouth with her hands and trying to stop but not really succeeding. The ice in her eyes melt like milk chocolate and lights up with a flicker. Underneath her supposedly long lashes there lay her best feature. Some consider her as cinnamon-skinned; and she wants braces. She has dark laired hair that is put down, either dark chocolate or coal. Category:History Category:Members of the Forum